Pollen: Found
by knives4cash
Summary: Blake and Yang reach a milestone in their relationship. A future of happiness ensues.


Part fifty-one of my RWBY series "Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose"

* * *

"Rambunctious!" she observes as I throw a standard series of swings. Naturally, she evades my every move, but she fails in her counterattack. Gambol Shroud is a slashing sword, and my gauntlets are more than capable of absorbing her feeble kinetic energy.

"Says the girl who relies on speed to whittle her opponent down!" I quip back as she unleashes her semblance. In a rapid succession of strikes from all directions, she tries to land a hit on me.

"I can outrun you!" she reminds me as she tries to strike me from behind. Her blade smashes against Ember Cecilia. She actually threw in some upper body strength into that one. "You have no where to go," she seethes before leaping back.

Darn, I was just about to punch her in the gut, too.

"So I can wait you out," she finishes as she puts some distance between herself and me. "Your only hope is to somehow land a shot on me."

I laugh, "That won't be too hard, kitty cat!" Huh, she actually managed to put a scratch on my gauntlet. Ugh, I'm going to make her buy me a new bottle of wax for that. "You're as feline as the come, you're as fragile as a twig!"

Running her thumb along her blade, she lectures, "If you weren't so delusional, you'd see that I am not a cat."

"Hah!" I point to her tall, slender, and oh so sleek figure. "You're agile, you're reserved, your eyes are even that golden yellow that cats have!" I point out to her.

Raising an eyebrow she relaxes her stance. "We both want to collect our energy before renewing battle," she deduces as she sheaths Gambol Shroud. Walking towards me, she offers, "Why don't you continue? How else am I cat-like?"

"Oh, wow. Where to begin?" I wonder to myself as I sit down on the sparring mat. Crossing my legs, I gladly accept a bottle of water from my partner.

She sits down to my left and asks before sipping, "Is your list really that long? Perhaps I should be concerned with how astute your observations have been."

Agh, this girl. She's something else. "Okay, when I first met you, you sneaked up on me and my fight with that Ursa. That was pretty catty."

She moves her hand to my back. "Sit up straight, or you'll get a crick in your back. Again."

Oh, for the love of-

"And rolling your eyes isn't going to make things better," she adds with an ever so slight sense of snarkiness.

My response is to just fall on my back. "Happy now?" I ask as I stretch out and just make myself at home.

She mimics my moves, like the smooth feline she is. Agh, I swear I just saw a little shred if a smirk on those lovely lips of hers. "I suppose so. You're very easy on the eyes," she compliments as she gives me a quick lookover.

I prop myself up on my right elbow. "You're not too bad yourself," I shoot back with a wink.

Smirking, she shakes her head. "You're not very subtle on this whole dating thing," she sighs.

Oh, now my honor has been insulted. "Gurl, I don't know about you, but my idea of a date is having some fun."

She props herself up on her left elbow. "And having fun is fighting with our real weapons?" she patronizes with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not using any shotgun shells," I remind her. "And you're never going to hit me with that slashing sword of yours, so we're all good!"

With a glint in those endless, golden eyes, she chuckles, "It's not very romantic, for such a swooning girl."

"We wanted to take things slowly, right?" I cautiously verify. She's such a fantastic girl, I do NOT want to screw this up.

"Well…" she trails off, gently blushing as she hesitantly declares, "I think it's time we sped up."

Leaning in feels like the right thing to do. "And our third fight," I add as she mirrors my motion. "I think it's time we made up."

Her lips are soft, but they're firm in their role. She's pressing herself against me, but it's a gentle push.

I want to feel her like this for the rest of my life.

Agh, she pulls away! Her canines are pretty sharp, I felt one of them nip at my lower lip as we parted. Mmh, I kinda like it.

Her eyes are golden, and there's a bit of that purple stuff some girls put over their eyes, but it's fine. The purple really goes with the gold, so I guess it all works out.

"You're so sexy."

She chuckles. Huh, I suppose I said that out loud.

Staring into my soul, she confesses, "You're not too ugly either."

"Hey!" Honestly! "I'm a blonde! We're automatically hot!"

She pecks me on the lips again. "With you, it's rather obvious."

She tosses a bit of water onto my chest, but it evaporates as soon as it hits my skin. "Your aura's acting up. I'm well aware of how you feel," she states as she remains in her position. Sighing, she claims the end of some of my hair and begins to twirl it about her fingers. "I really want us to work out, Yang."

I'm not going to make any exercise jokes. She's being serious about a potential future. "I want us to work as well," I confess as I take her hand in mine, moving back to a sitting position.

She follows. "If that's the case, then I'm going to take a well-calculated leap of faith," she hesitantly begins as she undoes her bow.

They're cat ears, black as her hair. They're small, but I guess that's why she could hide them under her bow. Maybe she has a cat tail too! Oh, this explains why she likes milk almost as much as Ruby! And why she likes tuna! And why she-

"Well?" she asks, rather impatiently. "I'm a faunus. What do you think?" she wavers.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow," I declare as I squeeze her hand. "That's what I think."

There's a sudden burst of hope in her eyes. "Do you truly mean that, Yang?"

I smile. "How could I not?"

She starts blinking away tears. "No one's ever said that," she whispers before I can pull her into a hug.

"Our pasts are gone," I whisper back as I tighten my grip. "We're new people here. We can be who we want to be, do what we want to do!" I exclaim as I look her dead in the eye. "You're beautiful, Blake Belladonna."

"But my faunus heritage will cause probl-"

"No." A quick peck on the lips is all she needs. "We're going to work it into this relationship, okay?"

She nods as I gently wipe a stray tear off of her gorgeous face. "I guess that makes me your girlfriend," she chuckles before embracing me once more.

"I know, right?" I laugh as I gently rock her back and forth. "And I promise that I won't make this a… cat-astrophy."

She groans, lightly slapping my back.

"Confound it, Yang."


End file.
